Because I Want You
by HerMindOnStories
Summary: A rivalidade se torna amizade, a tristeza se torna felicidade, o ódio se torna amor e aula de literatura vira um palco para as revelações de Quinn. E o que ela tem a dizer? Ah, muitas coisas. Mas e Rachel? O que ela achará disso? Ah, muitas coisas. [Reescrita e repostada]


Era tão difícil para Quinn Fabray ser ela mesma que talvez nem ela quisesse isso. É algo um tanto complicado para mentes inferiores entenderem. Em um exemplo mais simples, era como tentar ser um peixe grande em um aquário pequeno com muitos peixes. Muitos peixes mesmo. Só que menores, claro. Bem menores.

Enfim, onde quero chegar é que ser Quinn Fabray não era fácil. Ser perfeita não era fácil. E ela já estava cansada disso tudo. Engravidou, foi expulsa de casa, sua filha foi adotada pela mãe biológica de sua "inimiga" número um e ainda ficou certo tempo em uma cadeira de rodas por conta de um acidente de carro. E o pior de tudo não é nenhuma dessas coisas. A verdade é que todos sempre estão esperando uma "volta por cima" dela. Ela só queria ser feliz. Acho que, pela primeira vez na vida, é possível encontrar alguém que quer errar ao menos uma vez. Que situação… Ser perfeita, mas não ser nada. Ser incrível e não acreditar em si mesma. Faltava algo. Algo faltava. Pleonasmo, talvez essa fosse uma das poucas maneiras de Quinn Fabray se expressar.

— Subir pra cima, descer pra baixo, hemorragia de sangue, proteção protetora. — Dizia, brincando com os polegares. Quinn estava no quarto de Rachel Berry que, até um tempo atrás, não passava de lixo não reciclável para ela. Mas agora ela havia percebido que essa baixinha poderia lhe trazer muitas coisas que lhe interessavam. E muito.

— Está louca, Fabray? — Rachel perguntou sem parar de fazer seu dever de literatura.

— Não. Só me distraindo um pouco. E você, Berry? — sorriu — Está louca? Desde quando eu te devo satisfações? — Riram.

— Também não. Pelo menos não ainda. — suspirou — Essa prova de literatura está pra me deixar louca. —Disse enquanto estalava a coluna e o pescoço.

—E não é pra isso que estou aqui na sua casa? Para ajudá-la, eu suponho. — Quinn riu —Esqueceu?

— Não, é que… Sei lá, até algumas semanas atrás você me odiava e agora você me ajuda pro teste de literatura…Você tem que admitir que é meio esquisito. — Riram.

— Se eu fosse você… — a loira se sentou mais próxima de Rachel — Eu aproveitaria, porque não é sempre que Quinn Fabray resolve ajudar alguém que ela não gosta. — Riram mais.

— Só espero que a última parte não seja verdade. — A menor disse olhando a outra nos olhos.

— E não é. — sorriu tranquilizante — Quinn Fabray curtiu Rachel Berry. —Riram de novo.

— Rachel Berry cutucou Quinn Fabray. — Revidou, fazendo cócegas em Quinn.

—Ai, Berry, para!

—Tá, sem graça. —Rachel fingiu que estava emburrada.

— Quinn Fabray cutucou você de volta. — Quinn fez o mesmo com a morena em sua frente.

—Tá bom, Fabray! — Se cansar de rir foi o que conseguiram após tanta babaquice.

—Ei, Rachel. — A baixinha estranhou, pois Quinn sempre a chamava pelo sobrenome.

— O que foi, Quinn? —Resolveu fazer o mesmo.

—Você já ouviu aquele ditado que diz: "Quando as pessoas menos esperam, o amor acontece"?

— Eu acho que isso não é um ditado, mas… Sim, eu sei. O que tem?

— A pessoa que disse isso devia ser retardada. — Quinn continuou.

— Por quê? — Rachel estranhou.

Talvez Quinn não estivesse muito certa do que faria a seguir. Talvez ela conseguisse o desejado ou simplesmente acabasse com tudo de uma vez só. Ela só pretendia tentar, afinal, entre não tentar e dar errado, o resultado seria o mesmo. Então, se tentar e dar certo fossem o bilhete premiado, ela sairia no lucro. Rezou para isso e não hesitou mais após engolir a seco.

— Porque eu te amo e não foi de repente que aconteceu. — Beijou os lábios grossos da Berry sem esperar que ela dissesse algo. Como ela poderia? Era matar ou morrer. Aliás, beijar ou correr.

Rachel assustou-se com aquele acontecimento repentino e apenas ficou surpresa. Quinn separou seus lábios bem devagar, mas não se afastou da morena.

— Como eu imaginei — manteve os olhos fechados e saboreou os próprios lábios.—Doces e macios, Berry. — Após isso, mordeu o próprio lábio inferior em sinal de prazer.

— O-o que você… Por que você fez isso? — Pimenta a definia.

— Beijei-te, Berry. Beijei-te e senti teu gosto. Provei-te como sempre quis, como sempre sonhei, como sempre desejei. E, agora, ninguém me impedirá de provar-te de tal forma que apenas eu saiba. —Quinn a falou enquanto segurava sua mão.

—Ok, e-eu espero que isso faça parte do trabalho de literatura.— Rachel engoliu a seco.

— Não, meus versos. Cantiga de amigo verdadeira, onde o eu lírico é real e não um trovador. Aqui, o eu lírico vai fundo e não se rebaixa. Ela, na verdade, vai pra cima e consegue o que quer. — aproximou-se — Sabe por quê?

Rachel apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente. Estava muito focada na boca rosada de Quinn falando várias coisas que não pareciam fazer muito sentido naquele momento.

— Porque eu quero você — beijou-a novamente, mas dessa vez foi correspondida. Rachel, apesar de ainda estar um pouco hesitante, gostou de beijá-la. Talvez aquele beijo fosse melhor que o de Finn. Talvez aquele fosse _o_beijo — Acho que nós duas aqui concordamos que o beijo do Finn passou a ser péssimo, certo? — Quinn perguntou entre o beijo enquanto deitava Rachel na sua cama __King Size __ridiculamente rosa.

— Aham… — Berry apenas queria beijos e mais beijos daquela boca maravilhosa.

— Você é linda. — A loira parou entre as pernas da pequena e a olhou ternamente

— Você é mais. — Uma resposta que, ao mesmo tempo que não a surpreendesse, surpreendeu mesmo. Sorriram e se beijaram de novo — Sabe, Quinn, nunca achei que isso pudesse acontecer.

— Nem eu. Por isso te disse aquilo. O amor não acontece de repente, eu demorei três malditos anos pra entender o que eu sentia. E, pra minha sorte, não era ódio de você. Eu tinha ódio de não te ter ao meu lado, de não beijar tua boca e de não poder te dizer que és só minha. — Confessou olhando–a em seus olhos.

— E, na verdade, talvez eu sentisse algo a mais que admiração por você. Queria ser como você pra, talvez, ter uma chance com você. Mas parece que as coisas só ficam claras quando uma de nós toma uma atitude. — Terminou de falar e beijou Quinn ferozmente.

Retiraram suas roupas sem calma ou cortesia. Estavam se querendo há tempos, o que já não havia mais. Rasgavam tudo o que viam de tecido a sua frente. Era uma loucura. Quinn sentou na barriga de Rachel e começou uma sequência de rebolados irresistíveis e sensuais, esfregando sua intimidade quente e molhada na barriga definida da pequena Berry, deixando-a mais excitada ainda.

— Oh, Quinn! — Colocou as mãos no quadril de Quinn para que ela não ousasse parar. Muito menos sair de lá — Mais! Mais!

— Ei, shhhh! Mais baixo, seus pais estão aí. — Pôs a mão sobre a boca de Rachel sem parar os movimentos. Riu rapidamente da cara de prazer que a morena fez.

— Mas assim você está me matando, Fabray! — Puxou a mão da loira para falar e inverteu as posições um pouco violentamente. — Minha vez…

Abriu as pernas de Quinn e, sem pudor, foi beijando, mordendo e lambendo todos os cantos que encontrava por aquela área. Pressionou seus lábios contra o sexo de Quinn. Estava quente e molhado. Sugou e enfiou a língua em todos os locais daquela fresta ligeiramente apertada. Começou a estocar três dedos de uma vez, o que fez Quinn prender aquele que talvez fosse seu gemido mais alto. E, a cada som de prazer vindo da loira, Rachel ria e aumentava a velocidade.

— Rachel, não para! Não para! — Fabray segurou o lençol com força e jogou a cabeça para trás. Mordeu os lábios para não gritar de tanto prazer que sentia naquele momento. — Chega! Minha vez.

Quinn inverteu as posições, mais uma vez, e, com a mesma intensidade, ou até mais, devolveu tudo à Berry.

— Você gosta disso? — Perguntou depois de lamber sua intimidade —Hã?

— Aham… — Contorcia–se.

E foi assim quase a tarde toda e elas ficariam conversando nuas, debaixo do lençol rosa de Rachel até escurecer.

— E então? Como ficamos? — Rachel ousou perguntar.

— Simples: nós não ficamos. —aquela resposta fez a pequena arregalar os olhos — Nós já estamos.— Completou antes de rir e beijou a cabeça de Rachel.

— Como assim, já estamos? — Perguntou apenas para confirmar o que ela já imaginava.

— Rachel Barbra Berry, você aceita namorar comigo? — Perguntou segurando sua mão.

— Er… — _Pergunta difícil, pergunta difícil, pergunta difícil. Resposta fácil. _Beijou–a. — Isso responde?

— Não sei. Não estou conseguindo decifrar essa língua. Me mostra como é de novo? — Riram mais — Amor… — Chamou séria.

— Own, Quinn Fabray chamando Rachel Berry de "amor". Que meigo, gente! — A morena apertou a bochecha de Quinn, que a olhou debochada — Enfim… O que é, amor?

— Lembrei de uma coisa agora… — A loira afirmou.

— O que? — Estranhou.

— Não estudamos. — Olharam-se por um tempo.

— E daí? — deu de ombros — Já tenho o que eu precisava. O trovadorismo pode esperar. —Rachel a beijou e ficaram se amando até o fim de suas vidas. Pelo menos até o fim da semana. Depois disso as brigas voltaram. Mas nada irreconciliável, claro. Afinal, tudo acaba numa __King Size__rosa.


End file.
